krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Aryel Sanat 2 Connaissances des chinois en matière d’énergie
CONNAISSANCES DES CHINOIS EN MATIÈRE D’ÉNERGIE La tradition chinoise ancienne a également élaboré une méthode d’investigation qui fournit sans doute la première explication claire des énergies subtiles. Les descriptions élaborées et minutieuses des Chinois contrastent avec les représentations poétiques et mythiques de la littérature tantrique.Les nombreux ouvrages suivants du Dr. Yang Jwing-Ming, tous publiés chez Yang’s Martial Arts Association in Jamaica Plain, MA (sauf spécification contraire) donnent un excellent exposé des diverses approches chinoises des énergies subtiles. Ce sont: The Eight Pieces of Brocade (Ba Duann Gin): A Wai Dan Chi Kung Exercice Set for Improving and Maintaining Health, 1988 ; The Root of Chinese Chi Kung: The Secrets of Chi Kung Training, 1989 ; Chi Kung Health and Martial Arts, 1988 1985 et Yang Style Tai Chi Chuan, Burbank, CA: Unique Publications, 1982. De telles descriptions constituent, de nos jour encore, l’essentiel du diagnostic médical et de la thérapie chinois.Voir par exemple, de Manfred Porkert et Christian Ullmann, Chinese Medicine, New York: Henry Holt, 1990 1982 ; cf. également Between Heaven and Earth: A Guide to Chinese Medicine, New York: Ballantine, 1991. En fait, on dispose de nombreux comptes rendus de guérisons de certaines maladies chroniques telles que le cancer et l’arthrite que des médecins chinois obtinrent relativement aisément en intervenant sur les énergies subtiles. La conception chinoise des énergies subtiles ne s’est répandue dans le monde que dans le dernier quart du vingtième siècle. Il ne fait aucun doute que le système chinois nous aide à comprendre ce qu’est un être humain. Le fait que la manipulation de ces énergies puissent entraîner des guérisons et des succès dans les arts martiaux démontre qu’il ne s’agit pas de visions, d’enseignements mythiques ni de superstitions, mais bien d’une réalité, au même titre que d’autres formes d’énergies invisibles telles que l’électricité et l’énergie nucléaire.Sur l’efficacité de la médecine chinoise en cas d’échec des traitements ayant pour base la métaphysique européenne (notamment celle pratiquée en Amérique), voir les ouvrages de Dean Black, et notamment Health at the Crossroads, Springville, UT: Tapestry Press, 1988, qui comprenant d’autres excellentes références. Pourtant, en dépit de sa nature relativement analytique et descriptive, la médecine chinoise n’est pas acceptée par tous en raison de la spécificité de ses diverses approches régionales. D’une part, les descriptions des énergies subtiles diffèrent selon les régions ; la description de la kundalini et de sa circulation à travers les chakras diffère, par exemple, de celle qui en est donnée dans le tantrisme — les écoles traditionalistes du yoga taoïste exceptées — et dans le cas des expériences de Krishnamurti.Pour le yoga taoïste, voir notamment Toist Yoga, de Lu K’uan Yu (Charles Luk), ainsi que les nombreux ouvrages de Mantak et Maneewan Chia, notamment Chi Nei Tsang: Internal Organs Chi Massage, Huntington, NY: Healing Tao Books, 1991 1990. D’autre part, pour profiter pleinement de cet art médical, tel qu’il est connu et pratiqué en Chine, il nous faut accepter un certain nombre de principes du taoïsme et de la culture chinoise. En soi, il n’y a rien de mal à cela, mais l’adoption d’une conception chinoise ou taoïste, comme d’ailleurs de toute autre conception locale, ne convient pas forcément à tous. Pour se faire mieux connaître, l’approche chinoise a pleinement profité de la réceptivité du milieu du New Age, issu de l’éternel renouveau. Ses érudits ont même tiré certains termes et certains systèmes de concepts des écrits théosophiques (signalons notamment ceux de C. W. Leadbeater), à l’instar des systèmes indiens et tibétains.Voir Chi Nei Tsang, de Mantak et Maneewan Chia, entre autres, ainsi que les livres du Dr. Yang Jwing-Ming mentionnés précédemment. Pour ces raisons, l’approche de la sagesse éternelle reste la source inestimable d’un universalisme dont sont exemptes les traditions locales. Les explications archaïques des énergies subtiles sont susceptibles d’intégrer, et intègrent de fait la sagesse du système chinois, au même titre que celles du tantrisme et d’autres systèmes énergétiques de toutes provenances. C’est cet universalisme qui attira des personnes de tous les horizons et fit de l’œuvre des premiers théosophes un événement marquant de l’histoire du monde.